This description relates to presenting a content item on client computing devices, and more particularly, to controlling a loading priority, a placement, and a selection of assets for display in a content item on client computing devices.
A content item may be displayed on a client computing device, such as alongside text in a webpage or other publication, to present information that may be pertinent to the publication or that may otherwise be of interest to a user viewing the publication. The content item may include multiple assets, such as images, audio, video, and text. The content item may include a set of instructions that are executable by a client computing device to control requesting and loading of assets in a manner that a designer of the content item expects will most interest a viewer of the content item. Such instructions are generated when the content item is initially designed and do not take into account real-world information about how viewers are interacting with the content item.